Fairy Tale
by Polka-dotz-alot
Summary: He had everything,good looks,girls,and wealth.But one thing he didn't have was a good family so he decided to replace th void by spending time with children and helping children so he told storys but what happens when harmless fairy tale turn into reality
1. stolen veggies!

Fairytale...summary:He had everything,good looks,girls,and wealth.But one thing he didn't have was a caring family so he decided to replace the void by spending time with children and helping children so he told stories...but what happens when harmless fairy tales turn into reality.  
  
A/N:I.DO.NOT.OWN.INU.YASHA. ok glad I got that out of my system so please review!Tell me if you like it please or if you don't like it please tell me any ways!Oh yesh and I'm making inu very very OC hes not a big fat jerk!WOOOOOHOOOO....the movie Secrert Window inspired me to write this story but this is not anything like the movie...seriously the movie made me mad...the guy was a freakin pycho from the start...  
  
Chapter one:I don't need any one.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he lay on his silk covered bed.His mother bought him every thing he ever needed and more, over the last few weeks she bought him an apartment,a business well he decided what his business would sell and every thing that came with those things, she even had him an arranged marriage too bad for his mom though because the girl already had a secret lover and they ran away together.Inuyasha laughed at that thought the poor girl was terrified of him before they even met, he hoped that she lived happily with her romeo.Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at his clock.  
  
"Whoa...3:00pm already."Inuyasha stood and entered the bathroom witch was across the hall.He stared at his reflection in the mirror he noticed he had bags under his eyes,"I have to watch out...If I keep on sleeping in late I'm afraid I'll be getting a wrinkle soon...or was it that you got wrinkles from stress?Oh well."Inuyasha washed his face and brushed out his thick,silver,long hair,"People all ready think I'm a young man with gray hair."Inuyasha sighed.(A/N:Inu doesnt have dog ears but I still made him have silver hair)  
  
Inuyasha walked back to his room and put on a black suit it wasn't like he was going to the orphanage in his pajamas.He actually didn't have any other clothes to wear except suits.Inuyasha made his way to the front door and grabbed his keys, "I better not be late or they'll kill me."Inuyasha put on a jaket from the rack.  
  
###########  
  
Kagome sighed as she was about to close down the family store they were going to close down early they hardly had any costermers come in.She looked up at the clouds and sighed again it was going to snow .  
  
Then all of a sudden a guy ran in and ran out of the store,Kagome looked at him puzzled then looked at where all the radishes and other veggies were,most of them were gone!Kagome turned around and ran after the retreating figure.No one steals from her.  
  
"Hey you!Come back here!"Kagome yelled.The man looked back and kept on running.  
  
"Didn't you hear what I just said!"Kagome was mere inches away from the culprit if only she could reach out and..."Whoooooooaaa!"Kagome fell flat on her face but not without grabbing the guys ankle...he fell down with her.  
  
"Ugh!Let go you little bitch!"The man yelled while trying to shake her off.  
  
"I'm not the bitch you are!"Kagome yelled back but the guy finally got free and got up,but not before Kagome ,she got up also and tackled him.She now was on top of him and they were facing each other.Kagome glanced at the vegetables in his grasp.  
  
"Now if you would just give me those."Kagome said while trieing to take the food out of his hand.  
  
"Hell no little girl...I need these."He answered back.  
  
"It's not right to steal!"Kagome spat in his face.  
  
"I know its not!I'm not some little kid."He tried to push her off but Kagome had a tight grip.  
  
"What?Are you just too poor to buy $2.00 worth of vegetables?"Kagome asked annoyed.  
  
"...."The man pushed her off roughly.Kagome fell back on her butt.  
  
"Hey you just can't do what ever you want around here!Why don't you get a job or some thing!"Kagome yelled and stood up.  
  
"I can't."He turned around and started walking away.  
  
"Hey!"Kagome screeched but shut up when the thief collapsed.  
  
#########  
  
Inuyasha entered a small building.  
  
"Hello,Mr.Taisho."An old lady at the front desk said and thumbed through some files.  
  
"Hello Kaede..but please don't call me by me last name."Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yes,Mr.Tashio."Kaede kept on looking at the files, "Oh yes by the way one of the children have been adopted."  
  
"What?Why haven't I been informed?I like to meet the people who adopt children in my building."Inuyasha put his hands on the desk.  
  
"Sorry...but they were a nice couple and they wanted a child right away...I couldn't say no and they paid right then and there."Kaede put the files in one of the drawers.Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Did they show you their personal records and such."Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh yes...oddly they had their police records their birth certificates and every thing with them."Kaede answered,"It was like they had done it before."  
  
"Well did you give all the papers concerning the child to them."Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well of course."Kaede answered.  
  
"Fine...but later I want to know where this couple lives so I can check up on them."Inuyasha said and walked down the hall to one of the rooms.  
  
"Yes,Mr.Taisho."Kaede answered.Inuyasha ignored her and opened the dark purple door. He was greeted with bunches of kids tackling him.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Hey everyone...Um..can you guys get off now?"Inuyasha asked trieing to stand.All the children got off and sat down in a circle expecting something.  
  
"Inu!Tell us a story!"A small red headed boy demanded.Inuyasha took his shoes and jacket off.  
  
"Alright,but where is Ms.Higurashi?"Inuyasha asked.A girl waved her hand in the air.  
  
"Yes,Rin?"Inuyasha sat next to her.  
  
"Teacher is in the bathroom....when is Sesshomaru coming to visit?"Rin asked.  
  
"Oh Rin he is not coming until next month,he's all the way in the US."Inuyasha answered,Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's half brother and he lived with thier father in the Us they'd come to visit some times.  
  
"But chrismas is three days from now he's going to miss it."the red headed boy said.  
  
"I know Shippou..."Inuyasha ruffled the kids hair.  
  
"Tell the story now please?"the smallest child asked.  
  
"Wait until Ms.Higurashi comes,Kanna."Inuyasha said.  
  
"Helllo Mr.Taisho."A woman in her twenties walks up to him.Inuyash stands up and they give each other a friendly hug.  
  
"Nice to see you Kikyou and please don't call me by my last name."Inuyasha said and they seperated.  
  
"Yes Mr.Tashio."Kikyo said.Inuyasha glared at her then sat down with the children again.  
  
"You and Kaede are the same."Inuyasha sighed and Kikyou laughed.  
  
"We are related."Kikyou sat next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Well....now what do you guys want me to tell...sad..scary..happy or mystery stories?"Inuyasha asked and all the kids started blurting out stuff.A teen of the age of 14 lifted his hand.  
  
"Yes Hiten."Inuyasha said.  
  
"Tell a horror story."Hiten put his hand down.  
  
"Well lets vote...who wants to hear a happy story?"Inuyasha asked,all the children exept Hiten raise their hands.  
  
"Ok...who wants to hear a scary story?"Inuyasha asked,only Hiten raised his hand he looked around and murrmured some thing about life not being fair.  
  
"Well that settles it...I'm telling a scary story."Inuyasha grinned.All the children gasped, "WHAT?!"  
  
"Well It's not fair to Hiten that every time I tell a story it's happy and maybe he wants to hear a sad story!"Inuyasha said.  
  
"Thats not fair!"Kohaku exclaimed.  
  
"Too bad."Inuyasha smiled at Hiten who smiled back then he was tackled by every child except Hiten.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!"Inuaysha's voice was muffled by all the children.  
  
"Ok kids stop."Kikyou said while trying to help Inuyasha but everyone ignored her,"Calm down,"Kikyou huffs then yells," CALM DOWN YOU LITTLE RATS!!!"  
  
Every one sits in the circle again, "Thats better."Kikyou sighes.  
  
"You are so wrong, I should fire you."Inuyasha jokes.  
  
"Well I had no choice ."Kikyou grins, "Now tell your famous stories."  
  
"YEAH!"all the children wave their hands in the air.  
  
"What did I say?"Kikyou asked the kids.They all shut their mouths.  
  
"Ok well let me think....Oh!Well once thre was a girl who loved to play out side and then she played.the end."Inuyasha grined.Every one growled.  
  
"What the hell was that!?!??!"Shippou exclaimed.  
  
"Shippou!Usually I'd make you pay for saying a bad word but this can be an exception."Kikyou glares at Inuyasha.  
  
"What?"Inuyasha asks, "Alright,alright I'll tell a better story just don't look at me like that."Inuyasha sighes.Silence comes over the room and Inuyasha starts telling the story.  
  
"Ok here's the stoy...There once was a girl named Hatori who loved a man named Kenji and he loved her also...but he was a member of the mafia!"Inuyasha said every one gasped, "Well they decided that they would get married on christmas but their family would never let them so they ran away together but they were tracked down by Kenji's best friend..."Inuyasha was interupted by Kagura.  
  
"Why would his best friend track him down?"Kagura asked.  
  
"Uhhh...,"Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head, "Oh well....Kenji's friend loved Hatori very much and he was jealous of Kenji."Inuyasha closed his eyes in thought.  
  
"What was his friend's name?"Hiten asked.  
  
"His name was Coocoo."Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"He has a funny name!"Rin giggled.  
  
"I know...,"Inuyasha said, "Well when Kenji and Hatori found out they were very shocked because Coocoo was the one who brought them together.So Kenji and Hatori kept on running then guess what happened..."Inuyasha said.  
  
"I know!CooCoo found them!"Shhippou exclaimed.  
  
"Nope."Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"They got married?"Kikyou asked.  
  
"Uhhh..no."Inuyasha shook his head again.  
  
"They died?"Hiten asked.  
  
"No!"Inuyasha shook his head again.  
  
"They hitchhiked with some fairies!"Rin exclaimed.  
  
"NOOOOOO!"Inuyasha shook his head again.  
  
"They got abducted."Kanna said calmly.  
  
"Wow you got it right!"Inuyasha clapped, "Yep they got abducted by the ice cream man!"Inuyasha exclaimed and all the children gasped,Kikyou just shook her head.  
  
"It turned out that the ice cream man was hired by Coocoo to kill them,"Inuyasha said and all the kids eyes widened, "So he took them to the ice cream parlor and gave them poisened bannana splits!"Inuyash exclaimed.(A/N:You know whats funny...I was eating ice cream when I wrote this!)  
  
"Why!Oh why!Bannana split is my favorite!"Kohaku exclaimed and hung his head low in dissapointment.  
  
"Well they knew they were being poisened so they told each other good bye and that they would be together in the end.THE END!"Inuyasha put his hands in his lap and grined.  
  
"That was a sad story!"Rin said.  
  
"Well at least it was a story."Inuyash stood up.  
  
"That wasn't even scary!"Hiten said.  
  
"Yes it was!Now I'm too scared to eat bannana splits any more!"Shippou exclaimed.  
  
"Get a hold of your self."Kanna sighed.  
  
"They didn't even put up a fight!"Kagura said.  
  
"Well I have to go now..."Inuyasha put his jacket on.Kikyou stood up.  
  
"I'll walk you out side..."Kikyou stated, "Now you guys be good while I go out side for a moment."Kikyou pointed at the kids.  
  
"We will!"They all said at the same time.Kikyou and Inuyasha walked out.  
  
###########  
  
Kagome sat there staring at the man lying on her sofa...he had stolen from her family's store and called her a bitch...but why was she helping the Baka?Oh yeah she remembered...  
  
Flash back  
  
Kagome stood there shocked at what had just happened the theif just fainted...  
  
"Or maybe he's dead!"Kagome thought aloud,then frowned, "Thats what he deserves..."  
  
"KAGOME!WHERE ARE YOU?"Kagome herd a voice call out her name.  
  
"Mom?"Kagome turned around to see her mother running to her.  
  
"MOM!"Kagome called to her mother...  
  
"Kagome where were you?We couldn't find you at the stor...."Kagome's mother gasped, "Who is that man on the ground!"  
  
Kagome sighed, "I don't know who the hell he is but he was stealing fr..."Kagome stoped when she saw her mother dragging the guy.  
  
"What are you doing!"Kagome yelled.  
  
"I'm helping him...he is in bad shape Kagome come on we need to help him..."Mrs.Higurashi struggled a bit then kept on dragging the unconcious theif.  
  
"Fine!"Kagome sighed and helped her mom carry the guy.  
  
end of flashback  
  
Kagome sighed...her mom was just too nice but if her mom didn't come would she have helped the guy?Kagome shurgged it off and decided to forget about it.Kagome's mother walked in the living room.  
  
"Here's some hot cocoa and a blanket."She handed them to Kagome.  
  
"Thannks mom."Kagome wraped the blanket around her shoulders.  
  
"Its going to snow tonight."Kagome said.  
  
"Really?How do you know?"Mrs.higurashi asked.  
  
"I have a feeling."Kagome took a sip from her cup.  
  
"Alright then I'll be in my room if you need me..."Mrs.Higurashi walked out.Kagome sighed and looked out the window...  
  
"I can't wait until christmas."Kagome took another sip of her Coocoo.(oops cocoa!)  
  
TBC  
  
That was a bad ending...I got writers block after I wrote about the ice cream man...Well how'd you like it folks!I hope yer did!oh yeah and can anyone guess who the theif is?Hmmmm?bye!  
  
and I've decided that if I get three reviews then I'll write more!  
  
okey dookie   
  
bye! 


	2. Its on the news!

Disclaimer:Me no have inuyasha....he belong to some one else....wahhhhh!ok glad I got that out of my system so please review!Tell me if you like it please or if you don't like it please tell me any ways!Oh yesh and I'm making inu very very OC hes not a big fat jerk!WOOOOOHOOOO....the movie Secrert Window inspired me to write this story but this is not anything like the movie...seriously the movie made me mad...the guy was a freakin psycho from the start...Oh yeah on the first chapy I named it 'I dont need any one'that was a mistake Its really named stolen veggies!Oh yeah and I was going to make the thief Kouga but my friend said I should make him some one else but I'm still not nameing him in this chappy!Muahahahaha!Oh yeah I don't like kikyou but in most of my storys I don't make her really evil unless I'm in a bad mood but now I'm kinda happy except for the fact that I have a evil cough that torments me.

Chapter two:Its on the news!

Inuyasha and Kikyou stood out side of the orphanage,"Inuyasha is your family going to come visit?"Kikyou asked.Inuyasha scrached his head,Kikyou took that as a no.

"Well I'm going to visit mine and since you have no company would you like to...come with me?"Kikyou asked.

"Really?Uh..sure."Inuyasha answered.

"Great well I'm leaving today....so have all your stuff packed by seven."Kikyou hugged Inuyasha and went inside,"Bye."

"Bye."Inuyasha waved and went driving off.

###########

Kagome sighed again for the hundreth time...that guy was not going to wake up!She's been sitting there since 3:00pm and now its already 5:00pm.She looked at her empty Cocoa cup and wraped her blanket around her tighter.Her sister was coming to visit at seven.What was wrong with the guy when he was stealing from her earlyer he was perfectly fine.she reached over and brushed some of his hair off his face his hair was longer than hers.Kagome sighed.

"Wake up you lazy fuck!"Kagome said gruffly...my,my some one has a potty mouth.

"Sis what are you doing?"small child asked.Kagome jump three feet in the air.

"God Souta you scared me!"Kagome sighed and sat back down on the sofa.

"Who is that?"Souta asked and pointed twords the futon infront of Kagome.

"Oh some hobo who stole raddishes from the store."Kagome glared at the lying figure.

"Oh..."Souta walked over and sat next to his sister.

"He sleeps like a log."Kagome poked the thief and he snorted.Souta laughed and poked him also another snort came then after a while the two siblings were constantly poking and giggling when ever a snort came.

"He's fun!"Souta laughed.

"Yeah to poke!"Kagome poked him again.

############

Kikyou waited at Inuyasha's front door amd knocked for all she had.Inuyasha still didn't answer.Kikyou sighed and turned around,'Maybe he can't come.'She thought to her self.then the door swung open.

"Hey where are you going!?"Inuyasha asked.Kikyou swung her purse at him.

"Hey what was that for!?"Inuyasha asked.

"For makeing me wait here in the cold!"Kikyou grummbled, "What in the heck were you doing any ways?"

"I was doing my hair."Inuyasha joked.

"Haha."Kikyou said sarcasticly then touched Inuyashas silver locks,"It probably would take you a long time to do your hair."

Inuyasha scoffed and walked over to Kikyou's car, "C'mon lets go."

"Fine!"Kikyou ran to her car and started the engine.

############

Kagome and Souta sighed they were getting bored of poking the life out of the theif.

"Kagome when is he going to wake up?"Souta asked.Kagome just shrugged, "I'm hungry."Souta wined.

"Well you got to wait until Kikyou comes....she should be here any minute."Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back in the couch.Souta sighed and picked up the TV control and their mother walked in right when he clicked on the telivision.

"Ohhh!What are you guys watching?"Mrs.Higurashi sat next to her children.(A/N:They have a big sofa)

"Put it on the Weather channel!"Mrs.Higurashi demanded.Sout grummbled and changed the channel.

'_Tonights forcast is snowy so watch out you couch potatos out there because you could get snowed in.'_ The TV boomed through out the room.

"Ha!I told you it was going to snow tonight."Kagome put her hands on her lap.Then Knocking could be heard Kagome gasped, "I'll get it!" Kagome walked out of the room and Mrs.Higurashi and Souta could hear squeals and cheers near the door way.Kagome and Kikyou came rushing into the living room followed by a rich looking guy.

"Mommy!Kik is here!"Kagome smiled brightly.Mrs.Higurashi and Souta came and Hugged Kikyou and Inuyasha.(A/N:If you haven't noticed they are very friendly people.)

"Um..Mom I would like you to meet my friend and boss,Inuyasha."Kikyou introduced.

"Hello my name is Leona Higurashi but you can just call me momma!"Mrs.Higurashi hugged Inuyasha tight.

"Uh...Hi..Momma."Inuyasha said between breaths.

"Mom your smuthering the poor guy."Kagome said and held out her hand, "Hey my name is Kagome but you can call me Kag if you want to."

Inuyasha took her hand and was dragged into another hug, "Your smutherin me..."Inuyasha gasped.

"Sorry.."Kagome let go.Then Souta runs up and pulls on Inuyasha'a coat,"My name is Souta you can just call me Souta."

Inuyasha quirked an eye brow at the strange family and saw a man on a futon, "And who is that may I ask?"

Kagome looked at the living log and huffed, "We don't know who in the hell he is."

"Well lets eat now shall we?"Kikyou made her way to the kitchen and yelled,"Mom!Where's all the food?!"Then Mrs,Higurashi paled.(A/N:I'm just going to call her mom from now on...I'm too lazy to write the whole name.)

"OH NO!I forgot to make our dinner!What will we do!?"Mom stared to freack out.

"Don't worry I'll make somthin I like to cook any ways."Kikyou answered back and started rummaging in the cabinets.

"I'll come help you!"Mom said and ran to the kitchen.

Kagome giggled, "All ready freakin out and its not even chistmas yet."

"Your family is really strange."Inuyasha said and sighed this was what he had wanted all his life a caring family.

"I know I some times wonder if we're related."Kagome said and ploped on the couch.

"Where did Souta go?"Inuyasha asked and sat down next to Kagome.

"Oh he is probably siting on his butt in his room playing games."Kagome huffed.Kagome changed the channel to the news, "Hey mom,Kikyou look at this.

_'A man and a woman have been found poisened in a local icecream parlor it has been found that they were both mafia agents on the run.'_A news reporter said.Inuyasha choked and Kikyou gasped.Kagome stared at Inuyasha in wonder.

"Whats wrong?"Kagome asked and the reporter kept on talking.

_'What was simple jealousy ended up in a tragic Romeo and Juliet story.'_

"I said whats wrong!"Kagome asked again and Inuyasha stared at her with deep amber eyes.

"Thats my story....."

TO BE CONTINUDED!

A/N:Who is the man who hangs on cliffs?!Cliffhanger!That was one of the shortest chapters I've ever written but hope you liked it.please review.....puh-lease!


	3. GOD NO!

God!NOOOOOOOO!The third chapter just vanished like magic!O.o Sigh!I guess I'll have to just write it all over again god Computers are evil!EVVVVVIL!!!!!!So in the meanwhile why don't you guys guess who the thief is all ready!Its not that hard!You can just name any guy it doesn't matter and if your lucky you could get it right...So guess already!!!!!!!!Oh yeah I don't own Inuyasha...I could buy him if I wanted.....never mind my piggy bank is broke.


	4. chapter3

Disclaimer:I do not own inuyasha.....WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!boohoo!This is not a inu x kik its a Inu x kag.Yeah I got reviews I got reviews!WOOOOOHOOOOOO I'm so happy but I still have a cough and I went to the dentist and got two teeth pulled god that hurts like hell!...ok so....aren't i suppoused to reply to my reviewers?Nah...so if you reviewed me....and you said every guy in the show.....your a cheater!oh well as long as you get it right.right? so the thief is !hahahaha!I not telling yet...you have to read to find out but I don't think the theif is going to wake up in this chapter.ok I'll shut up now and let you read....Please review me.And thank you to the reviewers who reviewed me and liked my story..

Chapter 3:

Inuyasha slid underneath the warm covers of the blow up bed Kikyou and her sister made him he was surprised when he saw Kagome...she looked just like Kikyou were they twins?He sighed and pushed that thought aside.they were so different.

Flashback

Inuyasha choked when he saw what was on the television he choked so hard that Kagome had to pat him on the back a couple of times....no she had to hit,slap,punch,smack,beat,whack and strike his poor back.

"Thats my story..."he said after his brutal beating.He turned to Kagome who looked puzzled then stared at Kikyou who was covering her mouth.

"That can't be your story."Kikyou took her hand from her mouth.

Kagome turned to Kikyou then to her mom then to Inuyasha,"What does that have to do with your story?and what is your story in the first place?"

"Its a long story."Inuyasha leaned in the couch.

"We have all night."Mom walked in the living room and sat on the floor,Kikyou followed her.So Inuyasha told the story about the the girl and her lover and how they were hunted by her lovers best friend and how they were poisoned by banana splits.Kagome smiled she was glad Inuyasha hadn't used chocolate icecream if he did she didn't know what she would do.(A/N:Sorry if the ice cream thing annoys you I just love it...mhmh!Can't have enough of it!Oh yeah and pudding!Can't have enough of that stuff too!)

"Well thats the story."Inuyasha ended and and every one fell silent in the room.Then Kagome stood up.

"Its just a coincidence."She dusted her self off from imaginary dirt.Inuyasha shook his head.

"No... that was exactly like my story."Inuyasha said.

"Well how do you know its the same.?..."Kagome asked.

"Well the news reporter said so."Inuyasha said.

"Ugh!Who cares what the dumb reporter says?!"Kagome asked.

"I care."Inuyasha glared at her.Kagome glared back at him and huffed.

"Fine..."Kagome turned around and started to walk out of the room.

"Were are you going?"Kikyou asked.

"I'm going to get some thing."Kagome stoped in the middle of the hall way and opened the hall closet,"Here he can sleep on this."Kagome threw a box to Kikyou.

"A air bed?"Kikyou looked at her sister then to her mother, "Can't he sleep with Souta?Souta has a bunk bed right?"

"No he just got a new bed now so your friend will have to sleep here."Mom got up and brushed her self off, "The living room isn't that bad is it?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No I'll be fine."He then turned his head to Kagome who was still in the hall way she ignored him and rummaged some more in the closet.

"You can sleep with these."Kagome threw some sheets to Inuyasha and he caught them.

"Thanks."Inuyasha smiled at her.Kagome blushed and mummbled 'your welcome.'

"I'll go check on Souta...you two girls help him with the bed."Mom hugged her daughters 'good night' and went upstairs.

"I'll take those."Kikyou grabed the sheets from Inuyasha and unfolded them.Kagome sighed and walked back into the living room to help.After a couple of minutes the air bed was ready to sleep on.

"Thanks for inviting me here Kikyou."Inuyasha said after Kagome and Kikyou were through.Kikyou hugged Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night."She smiled and they parted.Kagome mummbled good night and ran upstairs to take a shower.Kikyou followed her and waved good night to Inuyasha.Inuyasha digged in his bag and took out his boxers.

"Damn...I forgot my pajamas."

end of flash back

Inuyasha turned in his newly made bed and stared at the thief in the futon next to him...that looked so familiar but he coundn't quite put his finger on it.So he got up and headed twords the kitchen...he thought better with food in his stomach.

##############

Kagome walked out of her bathroom clean and refreshed she looked at Kikyou who was reading a book on her bed,"What are you reading?"Kagome asked and took the towel from her hair.

Kikyou turned her head slightly and answered, "Chicken soup for teens II."

"I've read that millions of times..."Kagome sat next to Kikyou.

"I love it no matter how many times I read it...my favorite is that one poem with the math."Kikyou smiled.

"Oh that one!Read it to me...Its so funny."Kagome lay down on her stomach and faced Kikyou.

"Ok..."Kikyou turned the pages and stoped at that poem,"Ahem....He's teaching her arithmatic,he said it was his mission,he kissed her once,he kissed her twice and said, "Now thats addition."And as he added smack by smack in silent satisfaction,She sweetly gave the kisses back and said, "Now thats subtraction."Then he kissed her,she kissed him with out an explanation,And both together smiled "Thats multiplacation."Then dad appeared on the scene and made a quick decision.He kicked that kid three blocks away and said, "Thats long division!" Written by Dan Clark"Kikyou Finished the poem and closed the book,Kagome laughed then sighed.

"Do you miss dad?"She asked.Kikyou stared at the wall for a second then turned to Kagome.

"Yeah...some times."Kikyou laid down next to Kagome and sighed,"Lets talk about some thing elese right now...This conversation is getting depressing."

Kagome nodded and asked,"Are you and that Inuyasha guy going out?"

Kikyou stared at Kagome and then laughed,"You think me and....."Kikyou laughed again,"No!Inuyasha and I are very good friends....if I dated him it would be like I was dateing my brother."

"Oh..."Kagome nodded.

"What about that guy in the living room?"Kikyou asked.

"Him?He just some jerk who tried to steal from the store."Kagome said.

"Awww your so harsh...maybe he needed to steal,maybe he dosent have a job and has to steal for a living.I think he's Cute."Kikyou said and nudged Kagome's shoulder.

"Whatever.."Kagome rolled her eyes and stood from the bed,"I'm going to get a snack...do you want any thing?"

"You eat too much."Kikyou answered.

"Hey!I didn't have dinner all thanks to your little visiter."Kagome said and headed twords the door.

"Oh!I forgot about dinner!"Kikyou shook her head, "Any ways I'm not hungry.You can go stuff your self."Kikyou waved to Kagome.

"I will."Kagome walked out.

###########

Inuyasha had rummaged through the refrigerator for a while then took out a bucket of ice cream.

"Chocolate..."Inuyasha put the bucket down and looked for a bowl and spoon,chocolate ice cream was his least favorite icecream but can't be picky can you?

"What the hell are you doing?"Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome walking twoards him.He ignored her and rummaged some more in the cabinets.

"Thats my ice cream!"Kagome gasped and ran to the bucket, "You....you...Ice cream theif!"

Inuyasha stood up and glared at her, "I'm not a thief,I'm just hungry.Hey do you think that every one is a thief?"Inuyasha then reached to the top cabinets and took out a bowl,"That guy in the living room probably paid for the radishes and you with your simple mind probably forgot and attacked him."

"I don't think every one is a thief you thief."Kagome fumed, "And that guy did steal vegetables and I'm not simple minded."

"I'm a guest here!You sure aren't a good hostess."Inuyasha growled and digged through another cabinet he couldn't find the damn spoons.

"I wasn't the one who invited you."Kagome poked Inuyasha in the ribs and waved a spoon in his face,"Is this what your looking for?"

Inuyasha snached the spoon from her,"Yeah.Thanks."He then took the bucket of ice cream from her and opened it.Kagome glaced at the bowl in Inuyasha's grasp and grabbed it from him.

"You don't need that!"Kagome put it back in the counter.

"Hey!"Inuyasha reached for the bowl but his hands were already full and his attempt failed.

"Trust me you don't need a bowl that is my icecream and my icecream only so I just eat it out of the bucket....Its not like any one else is going to eat it."Kagome said.Inuyasha nodded and put the bucket of ice cream on the counter.

"So I can just eat it now..."Inuyasha looked at Kagome.Kagome nodded then took the bucket.

"We can eat it outside if you want to."Kagome grabed the bucket of Ice cream and stuck a spoon in it.Inuyasha nodded and Kagome smiled.

"Good I know a great spot where we can sit."Kagome took Inuyasha's hand in her free hand and dragged him out the back door,"But it might be a little cold considering that your in your boxers."

Inuyasha stubled behind her and then crashed into a tree, "Uph!...I don't remember a tree being here."

Kagome stoped and touched his head,"You don't remember because this the back of the house you silly....dang you've got quite a bump there."

"So where are we going?"Inuyasha moved infront of Kagome.She pointed to the roof.

"Lets go on the roof."Kagome ran to the side of the house and climded up a ladder, "I always come up here when I want to think."

Inuyasha followed her up,"Why are you showing me this?"

"I don't know...I just felt like comeing up here with some one."Kagome sat down and put the bucket of ice cream on her lap.Inuyasha sat beside her.

"I love the stars...they're so pretty."Kagome took a spoon full of ice cream and stuffed it in her mouth.

"I really don't care about the stars."Inuyasha leaned and took the bucket from Kagome, "There's nothing special about them."Inuyasha ate a spoon of ice cream.

"I don't care if you don't care that they are pretty I still think they are pretty."Kagome nodded to her self, "And the stars hold sentimental value too you know....My dad and I used to sit up here all the time and look at the stars."

Inuyasha took another glump of ice cream and turned twords Kagome,"Where is your dad now?"

"He and my mother divorced five years ago."Kagome sighed and stuck her spoon in the ice cream and took a huge blob of it and put it in her mouth.

"Oh."Inuyasha looked at the sky..he had known Kikyou for more than five years..why hadn't she told him that her parents where having problems?

"I bet he's already remarried He ain't a bad looking fella for his age...but I haven't seen him in all those years."Kagome got another spoon full of ice cream.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for about a minute then asked,"Are you and Kikyou twins?"

"Yeah."Kagome looked at the sky.Inuyasha nodded he wanted to change the subject..it was getting depressing.

"Um whats your favorite ice cream?"Inuyasha asked.Kagome quirked an eye brow at him then answered.

"Chocolate."She pointed to the bucket in his hands.

"Strawberry is better."Inuyasha said.

"No its not."Kagome shook her head.

"Yes it is."Inuyasha took a bite of ice cream.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO ITS NOT!!!!!!!"Kagome yelled then covered her mouth and blushed.

"Alright its not."Inuyasha laughed.

"Look a shooting star!"Kagome pointed to the sky,"Hurry make a wish!"She nudged Inuyasha and he closed his eyes for her amusement she did the same and after a couple of mintes they both opened they're eyes and looked at each other

"What did you wish for?"Inuyasha asked.

"More ice cream."Kagome took the bucket from him and stuck her spoon in it.

"What did you wish for?"Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"For this..."Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kagome on the lips.Kagome panicked and pushed him away.

"Hey..."Inuyasha seemed dissapointed that she had rejected him.

"Look I'm sorry...but I have a boy friend."Kagome said and leaned down to where she could get off the roof.

"...."Inuyasha said nothing but Kagome knew what he was thinking.

"You are a very nice guy and all that but...well you know how it is."Kagome climbed down the ladder, "Good night...and don't forget to put the ice cream back in the house."Kagome waved from the ground and went inside.

Inuyasha just sat there trying to process what happened...he had been rejected!That never happened to him.Those things happened to other people but not to him!Then again there is always a first for every thing but not even Kikyou rejected him!Not that he had done any thing no.Maybe he should just sleep on it then he can forget all about it in the morning.

Inuyasha looked up, "Its snowing."

TBC

God! I freaking suck at the endings!!!!!!! I'm such a bad writer! Sniff,sniff.Gasp!!!!!!!!Kagome rejected him!Poor inu...I wasn't even going to make him kiss her but hey que sera,sera.Now....who is the thief!?!?!And Kagome has a boy friend!GASP!Who is the lucky man?Too bad cause that lucky man is going to loose her in a couple of chappys....more like unlucky.Oh well please review until next time bye!And if you have any ideas on how I can fix this stupid ending tell me please....Its snowing...god thats so lame.


	5. chpt4:Why do you hate me?

Fariy tale...

Disclaimer:**I dont' own mister Inu-yasha** OK!God do I have to do that in every chapter?....man I need to stop saying god!God!alright from now one I'll only say Gosh!!!!!!!!Gosh,gosh,gosh,gosh,!But does that make me sound preppy?Grrrrrr....Oh yeah!!I've got 11 reviews!Gasp!thats so much!sniff,sniff,I'm so happy also I'm happy because I missed my dentist appointment ... Halleluia! Halleluia! Halleluia! Halleluia! Halleluuuuuuuuuuuuia!Ok so thanks for reviewing me....so I'll reply....

Crystal:Thanks...and Kagome does have a boy friend,she's not a scardie cat...I don't think.

Ra:Thanks.You've reviwed me the most!.

Whitetiger-isabella:I'm glad you liked it...but I just didn't like tha part when it was snowing.(Inuyashasdragonballs:thanks....I'm glad you didn't flame me....)

Princess-mononoke:I know!!!!!Strawberry is way better than chocolate!And please don't point that bazooka at me!!!!runs away

Sarcasm girl 8:Thanks.

Inu-dog-dem:thanks too.

Ok!Thanks to all you reviewers!Now on with the chappy!

Chapter4:Why do you hate me?

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see white?, "What the...."Inuyasha sat up and noticed he was covered in snow he had for gotten to go to bed last night after his little chat with Kagome so he ended up sleeping on the roof...Inuyasha looked to his right and saw the bucket of ice cream over flowing with snow, "Shit."

Kagome was going to have a fit when she found out that her precious ice cream was out here all night.Inuyasha stood up and shivered he had just noticed that it was extremely cold.(A/N:What a dumbass.-.-)

'Got to go in the house with out waking any one up.'Inuyasha thought and climbed down from the roof, 'just try to put the ice cream in the freezer and slip into the warm bed on the floor.'

Inuyasha entered the back door and into the kitchen he silently put the ice cream back and tip toed twoards the living room he got on to the air mattress the paused when he heard an, "Ahem!"Inuyasha slowly turned around and saw Kagome standing behind him,she was there the whole time!

"I saw you,you know...."Kagome said obviously.

"uh....."Inuyasha was stumped was was he going to do now?!He mentally slaped himself on the forhead,'I'm such an idiot.'

"And I saw my poor ice cream...you baka!Don't you remember me telling you to put it back?Or are you too dumb to comprehend what I'm saying?"Kagome fussed.

"Um....sorry?"Inuyasha said dumbly.

"Ugh!And do you know what time it is?11:00!!!!"Kagome yelled.

"So?"Inuyasha couldn't understand this girl....any normal person would have woken up at three.This was early for him.

"Your such a jackass."Kagome growled, "And why don't you get dressed?Hmm?I'm amazed you surived the night in those."Kagome said and pointed to Inuyasha's boxers.

Inuyasha ignored her and asked,"Where's Kikyou?And your mother?Souta?"

"They went grocery shopping."Kagome said, "Me and you need to set up the tree."

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome sighed,"Get dressed."

###########

Inuyasha looked in the bathroom mirror....black suit,black shoes,black gloves and last but not least a black scarf to top it off.Inuyasha sighed...Every thing he had was black.

"Are you done yet!?!"Kagome banged on the door.

"God can't you wait a minute?!So impatient."Inuyasha yelled and opened the door he saw Kagome in the usual chirtmas garb,green,red,white,and gold were adorning her features.Kagome took one look at Inuyasha and gasped.

"Are you kidding me!?!! Its chirstmas you mo'fo'!And here you are wearing black."Kagome said.(A/N:Mo'Fo' is short for muder f.)

"Well sorry.....What the hell crawled up your ass and died?And its been there a loooooong time because you've been acting this way the whole time I've been here."Inuyasha growled.

"Whatever..."Kagome waved a hand at him and walked twoards a blank door.

"Hey I'm not finnished with you!You bratty primadonna!"Inuyasha shook a fist at her.

"Whatever."Kagome kept on walking.

"And about last night...when I kissed y...." Inuyasha got interrupted by Kagome who stoped.

"look lets forget about that ok?...."Kagome opened the door and reveled a mans room.Inuyasha grummbled and followed Kagome in.Kagome went straight to the closet and pulled out some mens clothing," This was my dads old room.he still has some stuff in here that he left."

Kagome threw them at Inuyasha and he caught them easily.Inuyasha stared at Kagome and asked,"What are these for?"

"They're for you to wear idiot!"Kagome rubbed her temples.

"Oh...Thank you."Inuyasha said.

"Your welcome just put them on..."Kagome replied.

##########

Inuyasha looked down at himself he had a green shirt,blue jeans,big boots and a red overcoat, "These pants are too big."

"Stop whinning!"Kagome grabbed the keys for the front door.

"Are you sure you want to leave that guy in here all by himself?"Inuyasha points to the thief in question.

"What do you want me to do?Take him with us?"Kagome asked.

"Yeah."Inuyasha said and Kagome huffed.

"He wont wake till a couple of hours."Kagome replied.

"How do you know?"Inuyasha asked.

"By this...."Kagome took one of Souta's heavy boots and threw it at the thiefs head.It landed with a Klunk.

"You are cruel."Inuyasha commented and Kagome opened the door.

"Thats the way I am."Kagome smiled and closed the door when they got out.Kagome then press a button on the keys and opened the garage.there was a small,old,little red Volkswagen.

"We're going in that peice of junk?"Inuyasha asked.

Kagome glared at him the replied, "Yes and its not junk its my car and if you say any thing else about it I swear I'll make you go through so much pain you'll wish you died."

"Fine."Inuyasha said and Kagome opened the drivers side door and got in,Inuyasha went to the other side and tried to open the door,"Why isn't it opening?"

"Oh yeah that door doesn't open I forgot!"Kagome then rolled down the windows, "You'll have to get in through the window."

"What!?!"Inuyasha yelled.

"Its not that hard."Kagome said and Inuyasha ,unluckly had to squeeze through the small window.Kagome started the engined and they went on they're way..

"Where are we going again?"Inuyasha asked.

"We are going to my cousins house...he and his wife have a woods behind the house...we can chop one down there."

"Chop what down?"Inuyasha asked.

"A tree.stupid!"Kagome shook her head and stoped at a stop sign.

"Why don't you buy one?"Inuyasha asked.

"It tradition to cut one down....and its my turn to pick the tree this christmas."Kagome said and turned on a dirt road.

"So your going to cut it down all by your self?"Inuyasha asked.And Kagome laughed.

"Oh no!You'll be doing the cutting."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!"

############

"I was just joking you idiot!"Kagome yelled.Kagome and Inuyasha ended up fighting over what she had said.

"Yeah...I'm so not going to be chopping any thing down."

"God your so....ignorant!"Kagome growled and then knocked on the door...they have been fighting on her cousins door step and they didn't even knock.

"Hello?"A woman answered the door.

"Sango!"Kagome cheered gleefully.

"Kagome!How are you?"Sango and Kagome hugged then they parted, "Come in ,come in!"  
"Hello cousin!"A man in cruches rushed twoards Kagome.

"Miroku what happened!?"Kagome asked.

"Oh I broke my leg trieing to ride the horse we got last week."Miroku said.Inuyasha walked up to Kagome's side.

"The idiot tried to break a horse he bought from a street vendor."Sango frowned and Miroku sat on the couch beside the fire place.

"Sorry I can't help you cut down the tree this time."Miroku sighed.

"Oh don't worry I've got my helper right here...."Kagome pointed to Inuyasha.Miroku eyes then widened.

"Oh!How rude I am!"Miroku then tried to get up from the sofa and failed, "I'm Miroku Houshi...I would go and shake your hand but I'm crippled for the moment."

"Its alright...My name is Inuyasha and its a pleasure."He then turn to Sango and shook her hand.

"I'm Sango...."Sango smile friendly.

"Well I don't have all day...."Kagome tapped her foot lightly.

"Oh...this way!"Sango lead Kagome and Inuyasha to the back yard, "The woods are over there....do be careful."

"We will."Kagome smiled and they left Sango.

##########

"Mom!Are you sure Inuyasha and Kagome will be alright together?"Souta tugged on his mothers skirt.

"I'm sure they're ok."Mom answred sweetly then turned to Kikyou,"What else is on the list honey?"

Kikyou read a little pieace of paper, "ummmm....chocolate ice cream."

Mom looked confused, "What?We don't need that.Let me see that list."Mom took the paper from Kikyou, "This is Kagome's hand writting."

##########

"This is the one!"Kagome smiled and ran twoards a small,skimpy tree.

"What?Thats a puny one don't you want a nice big one?"Inuyasha asked.

"No...this poor one probably was ignored every christmas just because it was small..but not any more."Kagome said proudly and Inuyasha handed a saw to her.

"Yeah but that tree would probably be happier if you didn't chop it down and left it here to live another day."Inuyasha grummbled.

"What do you know about the tree's feelings?"Kagome asked and began hacking at the tree's trunk.

"All I know is if I were a tree I'd rather be here with other trees than in some girls house being decorated."inuyasha said.

"Timber!"Kagome yelled and the tree fell.Kagome then wiped off a sweat from her forhead and smiled, "Now its your turn...pick it up."

"What?"Inuyasha looked at her to see if she was kidding but she diddn't look like it.

"Look you didn't help me cut it down so now you have to help by carrieing it to the car."

"Fine..."Inuyasha grummbled and carried it all the way to the house.He put it down and huffed,"That thing is heavier than it looks."

"Ha...Your lucky I didn't choose the biggest one."Kagome laughed.Sango came out and opened the gate for Inuyasha.

"Bye....see you tomorrow."She waved and Inuyasha hauled the tree to the trunk of the car.

"Well aren't you going to open it?"Inuyasha asked.

"No..That trees not going to fit in there.Put it on the roof of the car...I'll get some bungie cords."Kagome opened the front door and took out the cords Inuyasha put the tree on top of the car and Kagome fasened it there with the cords.

"Well lets get going..."Kagome hopped in the car and inuyasha squeezed in.

"You need to get a new car."Inuyasha said.

"I dont have the money...I'm 22 years old why do you think I'm not in college?huh?Why am I still living with my family?"

"Sorry....I just..."Inuyasha said.Kagome started the car.

"How much do you even know about my sister?"Kagome asked and drove down the dirt road.

"She's been working for me since she was seventeen.And she loves kids."Inuyasha answered.

"Yeah and why do you think she started working for you at a young age?I bet you don't even know her favorite thing to do."Kagome stoped at another stop sign.

"Be with kids?"Inuyasha asked.

"No she wanted to be a singer and actress.She was going to go to an acting academy."Kagome sighed,"Not any more."

"Why are you being such a bitch to me?I didn't do any thing to you why do you hate me so much?"Inuyasha growled.

"I don't hate you!"Kagome turned and drove in the drive way.

"You sure do act like it."Inuyasha huffed, "God!What the hell is your problem?"

"You...you remind me of my dad!And I hate it.Happy now?!Sorry I've been such a bitch!Ok?"Kagome yelled and it seemed like time paused, "You remind me so much of him It makes me want to throw up!"Kagome then got out of the vechicle and Inuyasha followed her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way."Inuyasha said.

"Aren't you going to get the tree?"Kagome said coldly.

"Right.."Inuyasha ran and got the tree,Kagome helped him bring it in the house.

"Put it right there by the dead man."Kagome demanded.Inuyasha obeyed her command and leaned on the futon the thief was lying on, "Deflate your bed...thats where I'm going to put the tree."Kagome left the room and Inuyasha did what she had said.Kagome came back with a big box.

"Thats alot of ornaments."Inuyasha said.Kagome ignored him and placed it by the tree.

"Here."Kagome handed a tree stand to Inuyasha and he put the tree in it.

"You can atleast make a conversation with me."Inuyasha said.Kagome ignored him again and handed him a big fluffy stringgy thing.He put it around the tree, "You could tell me how your father and I are in common."

"What ever."kagome gave Inuyasha a hand made ornament it had a picture of Kagome and a man in his forties and on the bottom it said 'me and daddy.'

"If you tell me you'll feel better."Inuyasha said and put the picture in the tree.

"Are you my pychologist?"Kagome asked.

"No."Inuyasha answered.

"There you go."Kagome handed him some more nicknacks.

"Just tell me you...."Inuyasha got cut off by Kagome.

"Brat?You know the whole time you've been here you've never called me by my name."Kagome handed him a star shaped ornament.

"Ok....Please tell me Kagome."Inuyasha fake smiled.

"Ok!"Kagomes eyes twinkled,Inuyasha sweat droped.

"...."

"Well my father also love strawberry ice cream just like you...and we would always fight over witch one was the best.."Kagome smiled faintly,"And he was such an idiot....like you."

"eh..."Inuyasha didn't know whether to take that as a complement or not.

"He always hated to cut down the christmas trees with me...like you.but A big diffrence was that he loved the stars...he new almost every constellations names."Kagome sighed and gave Inuyasha another ornament,"But the most simialar thing about you two is....your stories."

"Our stories?"Inuyasha blinked.

"But his were always so happy..it scared me..."Kagome gave Inuyasha some more decorations,"I asked him once...Why all his stories were like that he told me that they came true...that if he told bad tales that something bad would happen and if told happy ones that nothing bad would happen."Kagome sighed,"He said what was happening had to do with me and Kikyou...but I didn't understand what he was saying...I was just a kid after all.but after our conversation he stoped telling stories...and my parents relationship went down hill."Kagome handed the rest of the decor.

"It had to do with both You and Kikyou."Inuyasha asked.Kagome nodded.

"But he said they only came true when Kikyou or I was listening...he said some thing about a ruby or jewel of some sort...I really don't remember."Kagome handed Inuyasha a big star,"You put the star on the top."

"Ok."Inuyasha did as he was told, 'Kikyou was listening to that story I told that was on the news.'He thought.

"Phew!All done.."Kagome pluged in a cord and the tree lit up beautifully.

"I've never celebrated christmas this way before."Inuyasha smiled.Kagome smiled back.

"Well theres a first for every thing."Kagome said and picked up the empty box,"Thanks...That talk really made me feel alot better..."She smiled and walked out of the room.She came back with nothing in hand.

"Man!I'm tired." she ploped down on the sofa.Inuyasha sat next to her.

"Thanks for telling me."Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Yeah."Kagome smiled back then knocking could be heard, "Oh he's here!"Kagome jumped up and Inuyasha followed her.

"Who's here?"Inuyasha asked.Kagome opened the door and reveled a man with a gift and flowers in his hands.Kagome quickly hugged him and they kissed.

"Hey baby."The man said huskly.Inuyasha growled.

"Oh!Inuyasha this is my boyfriend,Kouga."Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled.

"Hi."Inuyasha said roughly and the two men shook hands.Kouga had to jerk his hand away to get it free from Inuyasha's grasp.

"Kagome these are for you."Kouga handed the items to Kagome.

"OH..The flowers are beautiful!Thanks."Kagome then shook the small little box, "Hmm..I wonder what this could be?"Kagome smiled and ran to put it under the tree.

"Kagome is so wonderful."Kouga smiled.

"Yeah."Inuyasha agreed.and they both glared at each other.

"Don't you get in the way."Kouga growled.

"Oh I will."Inuyasha growled back.

"Is that a challenge?"Kouga asked viscously.

"Maybe."Inuyasha smirked and walked into the living room.There he saw Kagome unfilling a box full of presents.

"oh..I had forgot to put the gifts under the tree."kagome smiled, "Inuyasha can you come help me?"

"Gladly!"Inuyasha walked over to her side and helped .Kouga walked in and sat on the sofa.

"You don't need my help?"he asked.

"Oh no."Kagome said, "You just rest there."

'Kagome sure treats her boy friend better than other men.I wounder if she'd be nicer to me if I was her bo..."Inuyasha thought,'Wait NO!I couldn't be her boy friend.'Inuyasha handed Kagome another present.

Kagome smiled and huffed,"All done!"She then got up and sat next to Kouga.Inuyasha stood and sat next to Kagome....Kagome was in the middle.

"So....Where did you guys meet?"Inuyasha said trying to strike up a conversation.Kagome looked at Inuyasha oddly...Why was he asking about her love life?

"Oh...It was more like she was a damsel in distress...and I came to save her."Kouga grinned wolfishly.Inuyasha scrunched up his nose in distaste.

"How was she in danger?"Inuyasha asked annoyed.Kagome noticed and innterupted.

"I wasn't in distress..."Kagome glared at Kouga, "I had spilt coke all over my clothes and he came to help me."

Kouga smiled.Inuyasha frowned,"Oh."

Kouga glanced at the thief he hadn't noticed him, "Oh who is that?"

"No one special."Kagome said coldly and Kouga decided not to ask any more.Silence covered the whole room.

"I'll get some hot cocoa...."Kagome got up and left.

Kouga and Inuyasha glared daggers at each other,"So....What brings you here to the Higurashi house?I haven't asked yet."Kouga leaned back.

"I'm friends with Kikyou."Inuyasha said.

"Kikyou?Who's that?"Kouga asked.Inuyasha sighed...This was Kagomes boyfriend?He didn't even know who kikyou was.

"Thats Kagome's twin sister."Inuyasha said annoyed.

"I didn't know Kagome had a sister...I only knew about the sqirt."Kouga said.

"You mean Souta."Inuyasha corrected.

"I know his name dog breath....I just call him sqirt."Kouga said.Inuyasha decided to change the subject.

"So whats in the box?"Inuyasha asked and pointed to the tiny gift.

"Oh..That...well."Kouga blushed lightly,"I 'm planning to ask her..to marry me."

Inuyasha gasped, "How long have you to been dating?"Inuyasha asked.

"About three weeks."Kouga sighed.

'OHGOD!!!!This guy is a psycho!they've only known each other for less than a month and he's already asking her to marry him....She wouldn't marry him would she?No she couldn't...'Inuyasha thought then gulped,'I have to stop him!'

"Are you ok?"Kouga asked..Inuyasha looked pale.

"I'll go help Kagome,"and with that said Inuyasha got up and left.

TBC!!!!!!!!!!!

I got a major headache!!!!!!!!!!!!so I like forgot what teh hell I was going tro write!So I just decidedto Make Kouga ask Kagome the QUESTION!Dum da dum dum dum!What is Inuyasha to do?!?!sigh!SO you better review me!Ok bye bye!


	6. chpt5:My Marshmellos!

FariyTale,  
**Disclaimer**:Ahem....#$##!!!!There I said it but no one has to know.Mwahahaha!  
A/N:Well I haven't updated in a loooooonge time and I'm sorry...will you forgive me?and review?Please!  
Chapter6:My marshmallows!!  
  
Inuyasha walked in the highly decorated kitchen , "Hey I came to help."He smiled.  
  
"Oh well thanks here."Kagome handed Inuyasha two cups of cocoa, "That ones for you and the other is for Kouga."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the mugs closely then said: "Hey how come he has marshmallows and I don't?"  
  
"Well Kouga is a special guest and I love him."Kagome smiled.  
  
"I'm a guest."Inuyasha mummbled.  
  
"And your point is?"Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing!I'm going master!"Inuyasha said sarcasticly.  
  
Inuyasha arrived in the living room, "Here."he handed Kouga one of the mugs.  
  
"Where's Kagome?"Kouga asked then Kagome walked in.  
  
"Here I am."Kagome smiled at Kouga and sat next to him he put his arms around her protectively.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there with his cup in hand.Kagome stared at him questionably.  
  
"Aren't you going to sit down?"she asked.  
  
"No."Inuyasha took a sip of his cocoa.  
  
Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him then looked at Kouga's cup she noticed he had no marshmallows, "Hey wheres your....."she then turned to Inuyasha, "HEEEEEY!!!!!"

##########  
  
Mom parked her car in the garage and Kikyou and Souta got out.They walked to the front door and Mom pulled her keys from her pockets.  
  
"Are you sure its safe in there?"Kikyou asked.  
  
"Don't worry,whats the worst thing they could be doing?"Mom asked.  
  
"I could list the things...."Kikyou said.  
  
"Never mind."And with that said she opened the door.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"What?"Kikyou walked in to see Kagome and Inuyasha duke it out.Souta walked in also and his jaw droped.  
  
"Cooool!!!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at them and then continuded their brawl.  
  
"Stop Stop!!!"Mom ran in and stoped the fight.  
  
"Let me at him!Let me at him!"Kagome was held back by her mother.  
  
"Whats going on here?"mom asked.  
  
Inuyasha straightened him self up and said: "That animal just attacked me from no where!"He pointed to Kagome.  
  
"Why you!"Kagome yelled.  
  
"Kagome calm down and tell me what happened."Mom said calmy.  
  
"He took Kouga's cocoa!!!!!"Kagome yelled.  
  
"What?"Kikyou asked and then looked a round she saw Kouga standing near the tree.He shrugged.  
  
"Well It wasn'ty my fault!"Inuyasha yelled also.  
  
"How?"Kikyou asked, Mom let go of Kagome.  
  
"Uh...."Inuyasha shrached his head.  
  
"See?Its all his fault now my day has been officially ruined.No thanks to you marshmallow theif!"Kagome pointed at him.  
  
"God!Why do you keep calling people theifs?!?!It's getting extremely annoying!"Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Theif!"Kagome said again.  
  
"Argh!"Inuyasha said finnaly and stormed out of the house.  
  
"Ugh!"Kagome said and stormed to her room.Kouga, Kikyou, Souta and Mom all glaced at each other.  
  
"Umm, I'll go check on Inuyasha..."Kikyou said and went out side.  
  
"Well I'll go see about Kagome."Kouga said and left.  
  
"Well..that leaves me to the cooking."Mom sighed.  
  
"I guess I'll help you."Souta sighed also and they went into the kitchen together.

#########  
  
"Inuyasha?"Kikyou asked, "Inuyasha!!!?!?!"Kikyou yelled , "Where the heck are you?"  
  
"Here."Inuyasha called to her, he was on the roof.  
  
"Oh!"Kikyou smiled and climbed up to him.  
  
"Hey."Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Hey."Kikyou said then asked, "How did you know how to get up here?"Kikyou asked.  
  
"Kagome showed me."Inuysha sigehd and looked around him....surrounded by snow.  
  
"Wow."Kikyou said.  
  
"What?"Inuaysha asked.  
  
"Kagome must like you alot."Kikyou smiled at him.  
  
"What?"Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well what I mean is you are the first person she's ever brought up here."Kikyou said.  
  
"Really."Inuaysha asked, "I thought she hated me none the less like me!"  
  
"Well you'd be surprised."Kikyou laughed, "She has an odd way of showing her feelings."  
  
"Hmph....she's a bratt."Inuyasha crossed his arms infront of his chest then frowned.  
  
"Hey?...."Kikyou looked at him closely, "What the matter?"  
  
"Well...."Inuyasha struggled to put his thoughts in words.  
  
"Well?"Kikyou tapped her fingers impatiently against the hard roof tiles.  
  
"I know something.....That well..I really don't want to know."Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Well what is it?"Kikyou asked.  
  
"Kouga.....is..."Inuyasha started.  
  
"Kouga what?"Kiyou leaned twoards Inuyasha.  
  
"Move back your making me nervous."Inuyasha said suddenly.  
  
"Oh....sorry."Kikyou moved away from him, "Now continue."  
  
"Kouga is going to ask Kagome to marry him!"Inuyasha spurted out.  
  
"WHaaaat?!?!"

###########  
  
"Kagome...can I come in?"Kouga stood out side of Kagome's bedroom door.  
  
"I don't care."He could hear Kagome's muffled voice from inside the room.He slowly turned the door knob and walked in.  
  
"Hey...."Kouga sat down beside Kagome's lying figure on the bed."Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Does it look like I want to talk about it?"Kagome said, her voice muffled by the pillow she held in her face.  
  
Kouga sweat droped: "Well I thought you might need company."  
  
Kagome pulled her head out of the pilow to look at Kouga, "Your so careing."  
  
"You know you didn't have to freak out over some marshmallows." Kouga continuded.  
  
"Ugh!Didn't I say I didn't want to talk about it?!?!" Kagome stuck her back in the pillow, "I knew there was a catch."  
  
"I do care ,Kagome,its just I think you over did it this time." Kouga put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What do you want me to do then?Go say I'm sorry and please forgive me?" Kagome said sarcasticly.  
  
"Well...."  
  
"No!" Kagome sat up to look Kouga in the eyes, "I can't..."  
  
"How come?"Kouga asked, "He should forgive you.I know I would."  
  
"Yeah but you don't know what I told him earlier..." Kagome said sadly remembering when her and Inuyasha went for the tree and how she said that she hated him.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome.It's just a simple 'I'm sorry'.....do it for me?" Kouga gave her his famous puppy eyes.  
  
"Alright.....but just for you." Kagome smiled and kissed him on the nose lightly.  
  
"Well go now..." Kouga said.  
  
"Fine!" Kagome laughed and left her room to see Inuyasha.  
#######

"Would you repeat that please?" Kikkyou blinked.  
  
"Kouga...is..going..to..ask..Kagome..to..marry..him.." Inuyasha said slowly.  
  
"Oh my god!I can't belive this!" Kikyou smiled then looked at Inuaysha he seemed dissapointed, "Whats wrong?Aren't you happy?"  
  
"....." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Wait don't tell me....." Kikyou paused and laughed, "You like her!"  
  
"Shut it." Inuyasha looked at her malevolently.  
  
"Awww...and you said that she was a bratt....hiding your true feeling eh?" Kikkyou nudged him in the shoulder and winked.Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"I don't like her!It's just that.....I don't want her to get married." inuyasha said trieing to hide his blush.  
  
"Right!" Kikyou said sarcasticly.  
  
"Well are you going to help me or not?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.  
  
"Of course why wouldn't I?" Kikyou asked.  
  
"Well what are you going to do?"Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I have a plan."Kikyou winked, "Well lets go downstairs its too cold out here for me." Kikyou shivered.  
  
"Alright..."They both went down the side of the house and Inuaysha was about to open the door when some one on the other side of the door opened it before him.It was Kagome.  
  
"Uhhhhh....." Inuyasha said at a loss of words.  
  
"Oh I've been looking for you!" Kagome said happily.  
  
"We've been looking for you too!"Kikyou said cheerfully, "Inuyasha needs to talk to you ,kags."And with that said Kikyou went 'poof!'  
  
'Kikyou!Why'd you leave me!?!?'Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Inuyasha?Inuyasha.....are you there?"Kagome waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Huh?..oh!Sorry."Inuyasha said sheepishly.  
  
"You were so spaced out I thought you died or something!"Kagome laughed.  
  
"heh......"Inuyasha scratched his head.  
  
"Well....you want to go walking?I need to tell you something."Kagome smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
########

"So...You go first."Kagome said as they walked.  
  
"No....you can go first."Inuyasha said in return.  
  
"Alright I'll go first!"Kagome kicked a rock in front of her, "Well....what I wanted to say is how about we make a truce?"  
  
"Huh?"Inuyasha wondered.he thought she was going to force him to tell her sorry.  
  
"I know I sound like some weird person but I'm just doing this because I don't want to fight any more....so I'm sorry ok?"Kagome and Inuyasha stoped and looked at each other.  
  
"What?"Inuyasha blinked, "I think I'm going deaf because I could have sworn you apologized."  
  
"Hey!Don't rub it in ok....I'm only doing this because my boyfriend forced me."Kagome said stubbornly.  
  
"Oh."Inuyasha sighed, 'she did it because her boy friend told her to?'  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?"Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing important."Inuyasha forced a grin.  
  
"Are you sure?Kikyou said you need to talk to me and it sounded pretty important."Kagome said.  
  
"Its nothing to worry about."Inuyasha said seriously.  
  
"Ok. then well lets head home."Kagome said and they continuded walking.  
TBC.  
sooooooo....that was a boreing chapter....I'm running out of ideas for this story.but in the next chapter the thiefs identity will be reveled.I mean the whole time Kagome has kept him she hasn't even thought about looking in his pockets for a wallet....-.-;


End file.
